The Legends Alliance
An empire formed by a series of unified nations in Verden, the Legends Alliance was once the most dominant realm on the continent until its destruction in 5 ADW at the hands of a domain coalition and Chikara Nadir. History The nation of Muldinach was once ruled by a king as a monarchy. One day, he was assassinated by a member of an underground group working against his government. In response, General Khuffie, the top military official of Muldinach, used his influence and power in the military to wipe out the assassins and the end result was being elected into power by the people of the nation. Several years after the event, Muldinach prospered greatly under their new leader’s rule; hearing news of conflict between countries neighbouring his own, Khuffie resolved to unite them under a single banner]], that of his future Legends Alliance. To start off, Khuffie first turned to the neighbouring nations surrounding Muldinach; with ease, he took over Roslen, Uradiel, Vanadiel, Lanasach, and Sornaiid (the latter 2 were taken over through the strength of his navy). Once his Alliance was in place, Khuffie launched an all-out assault on the three major domains at the time: the Desert of Mystery, the Chamber of Sages, and the Labyrinth of Doom. The less important members of the domains fled his attack, while their leaders were forced to submit to Khuffie’s rule and became a part of his newly formed and unified government based in the newly built capital of Olimandias. All but the Labyrinth were destroyed in the Unification. Government Structure Technically an ‘empire’ due to Khuffie’s assumed rank, the Legends Alliance was also governed by a council with 1 representative from each of the former nations that were conquered. Similar to an oligarchy, these representatives relayed feedback and criticism from the general population to Khuffie, who would make decisions based on said feedback. After the Alliance’s downfall, the same system of government was continued in the former colony of Andiel, where one of the former councilors took the high-ranking job. Downfall In 5 ADW, Selena Nadir brought together the three Domains of the time into a coalition and launched an all-out assault against the Alliance. As The Labyrinth of Doom infiltrated the capital of Olimandias through their own tunnels, the soldiers of the Coalition attempted to land on the beaches, but were nearly wiped out by the sorcerer Cervantes on hire from Khuffie. With approximately 3000 men left, less than half of the original fighting force, the assassin Steel led the army on a long journey to the Alliance capital. After the city fell and the Goddess was born, the Alliance was extinguished in all but name as Chikara Nadir caused madness to grow in the minds of all mortals within Olimandias. Those Alliance soldiers that survived the Cataclysm and remained loyal to the empire migrated to the colony of Andiel, where they were led in a similar system by one of Khuffie’s old councilors. Though drastically reduced in size and power, Andiel continues to possess the old navy of the Alliance and remains a large threat on the seas to its nearby nations, most those on Norrendir and Komitaa. Category:History: Nations Category:Geography: Nations Category:History: Nations Category:Geography: Nations Category:History: Nations Category:Geography: Nations